


Day 1 - Coffee Shop

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I also have uni work to do, I'll try to update everyday, KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day, So I can't promise anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Lance works at a coffee shop, and is used to seeing some of the same faces everyday. Thursday is his favourite day of the week, as he gets to see his favourite customer: a quiet guy who always orders the same drink, always sits at the same table, and always leaves doodles in the corner of his napkins. What kind of doodle will Lance see today?





	Day 1 - Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For those who don't know me (because I haven't published anything on AO3 yet), I'm RinYumii, and I mainly post on ffn and wattpad. It'll take me some time to get used to publishing on this platform, due to the length it's already taking me to set up the chapter before posting it (lol).  
> I got the prompts here:  
> https://twitter.com/monthlyklance/status/1087467758923636736  
> I already have a few ideas that I was developing before seeing the prompts, so I know where I'm going for some of them.  
> I'm also happy to tell you the prompt for Day 2 is almost done writing! So you'll have it on time ~~if I remember to post it~~!  
> Anyway, I think I ran out of things to rant about, so with no further ado, here is the chapter!

Six in the morning. Lance opens the coffee shop. He has to prepare the area for customers, taking the chairs down from the tables and placing them nicely around, as well as the goods he’ll be selling: shortcakes, pastries, biscuits. He has to make sure the coffee machines are ready for use, has to check if the fridge has enough milk bottles, of different types: soya, coconut, almond. And he knows he checked the previous day, before closing his shop, but it’s always good to double check if everything is still in place. He also checks if there is enough cutlery and straws. Perfect.

He goes into the staff room to get changed into his work uniform: black trousers with a white, long-sleeved shirt - he always ends up rolling them up - and a green and grey apron on top of everything. The apron has a small pocket on the front in which Lance always keeps a good luck charm his nephew and niece made him for his birthday once. He smiled while remembering the fond memory, and the staff door opened on a disheveled Hunk.

He yawned a sleepy “Hello” in Lance’s direction when walking past him to get to his own locker. Hunk was the cook. His uniform simply consisted of a white attire with the green and grey logo on his chest, and he obviously had his hat. He was the one who prepared all the cakes, tasted the flavours, decorated them. At the end of each month, the two of them reviewed which cakes were the most popular, which ones weren’t bought so often, and they removed the least favoured ones. Hunk also made a brand new creation that was tasted by all members of staff - Lance, Hunk, Romelle (the waitress) and Shay (the sous-chef) - and then approved depending on the success of the new cake.

At the beginning of every month, there was a special taste test by the customers who had subscribed to their newsletter. They were usually the regulars of the shop, and they were all varied people: from the family of many to the girls who like sweet food to the students who needed to use the wifi to complete their assignments before the deadly deadlines. The customers could get a slice of that new creation for free and then give feedback. At the end of the day, they counted all slices that had been eaten - if there were any left at all - and read all the feedback given. If it was positive, the cake found its place on the shelves the next day, ready for sales.

Six thirty. Hunk went to the kitchen, ready for orders of warm food he would prepare on demand, while Lance turned the sign on the door to “open” and placed himself behind the till. This was his favourite moment of the day. The expectancy of the first customers coming in his shop and ordering a drink or food, and the scent of the coffee wrapping the small place completely. The smiles on the customers’ faces was absolutely priceless for Lance when he handed them their orders.

Romelle and Shay weren’t there yet, as usually, customers order takeaway food and coffee to eat on their way to work, or when they get there. The two girls usually started their shift at seven thirty or eight, when there were more customers, such as high school kids grabbing a snack before reluctantly going to their boring lessons.

Lance was fidgeting a bit, suppressing a yawn, when the first customer of the day pushed open the front door, the bell tingling softly in the morning air. At this time of the day, they were mostly office workers wanting a dark coffee to wake themselves up in order to face their day in a better state of mind. The customer was a man wearing a dark grey suit with a black tie loosely tied around his neck. He was holding a small briefcase and looked at his watch with a worried look.

“Good morning,” Lance greeted him with a smile. “Can I take your order?”

“An Americano please.”

Lance turned to the machines and poured a shot of espresso, followed by adding boiling water. He put a lid on and placed the cup on the counter. “An Americano. Anything else?”

The man looked at his watch again. “Could you add one of your brownies as well please?”

“Of course,” Lance said without getting rid of his smile, not that the man cared, too busy checking the time to pay attention, but that was part of Lance’s job. He slid the glass door to reach inside the counter and took one of the brownie slices out, which he placed on a nicely folded napkin, then on the counter. “Will that be it?”

“Yes, thank you,” the man said.

Lance calculated the prices of the two items together and announced the full amount. The man paid by cash, Lance gave him his change, and his customer left. The bitter aroma of the Americano was filling his nostrils, and his smile broadened. It reminded him of home.

The customers kept coming one after the other, Lance fulfilling their tastes with mochas, cappuccinos, or latté. Lance was so engrossed in his job he didn’t see time fly, and soon it was already lunch time. He took a short break, leaving Romelle to take the orders at the counter. He loved his job, really. But today, he felt especially tired, seeing more people than usual. Over the years, his shop had gained a certain popularity among the residents of the town, and after some time, he started noticing the habits of some of his customers.

One in particular came on Thursday afternoon, from two to three, and always left little doodles on his napkins Lance never found it in himself to throw away. The previous week, he had drawn a very cute hippo, and Lance wondered what kind of drawing he would see this time. He finished his sandwich and went back inside just in time to see his favourite customer enter the shop.

The young man about his age had his bag thrown loosely on his shoulder, his earphones blasting music in his ears. He came to Lance, at the counter, and ordered a mocha. _As usual,_ Lance thought with a fond smile. He still asked him if he was going to drink in, or to take it away, as that was part of his job, and the answer didn’t change from the other Thursdays. He was going to drink in. Good. That way, Lance could get to look at him for a longer time. He prepared the ordered drink, the other paid and went to sit at a table near the window, next to the front door, with his tray.

He opened his bag and pulled out his laptop, ready to do some work, whatever it was. As he typed away the words, Lance almost didn’t see the next customer. A tall guy with long, white hair. He often saw him at his shop too, but he was much more discreet. Maybe too discreet. Something about him felt ominous, and Lance hoped he wasn’t dangerous. He ordered a simple coffee, and then went to sit at another table near the door, facing the other guy who was turning his back at him. For some reason Lance didn’t want to know, the white-haired dude was always the first to leave. Well, at least he wasn’t causing a commotion, and left his business out of troubles.

As the end of the day neared, Lance noticed the doodles guy was still there, despite his usual habits. Not that Lance minded, of course. Had he been too engrossed into his work that he didn’t see the time fly? That happened to Lance, too, on good days. Closing time slowly approached, and Romelle and Shay had already left. Hunk, too, was on the leave.

“See ya tomorrow, Lance!” he said joyfully, patting him on the back and offering him one last smile before disappearing through the door.

Lance sighed while wiping one last cup dry and went to the guy, still sat at the table, typing on his laptop. Lance cleared his throat, a humid cloth in hand.

“Erm, excuse me? I have to clean this table…” he said awkwardly. It seemed to take the guy out of his trance.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, stretching and yawning. “What’s the time?”

_Closing time,_ Lance wanted to answer, but he kinda liked this guy, and didn’t want to sound rude to him. Especially not during their first actual conversation. “It’s past seven already,” he replied instead.

“Really?” was all he got before the other packed his things, went to the door, dropped a shy “Goodbye,” and then left.

_Way to go, Lance! You finally have the perfect opportunity to talk to him, and you just chicken out!_ He wanted to faceplant into the table, and nearly did when he saw the one last item on the table. The napkin. He took it in his trembling hands, revealing what was written on it this time:

**555-xxx-xxxx - Keith.**

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I went to bed at two in the morning so I could finish it on time to get it proofread and to publish it.  
> Just so you know, most of what will be written this month are ideas I've had for chaptered fics, so I'll be writing a very short version of what was originally planned (I'm thinking of Day 14 for example, what I wrote so far is less than 500 words, and it's nearly finished), so some chapters this month will be way shorter than others, who are just One Shots written for the KLance AU Month. I hope you understand, an that you don't mind...  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, though the end feels a bit rushed to me... At some point, it went completely out of my control, Lotor made an appearance for whatever reason, and the part with Keith in the coffee shop was way shorter than originally planned. But oh well, if you request it, I can write a longer version, but it'll have to wait until I finish my other pieces of work first! I have several KLance fanfics I'm writing at the same time, and it's really hard keeping track of them all. Meh, I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about.  
> If you see any mistake, please please please point them out to me and I'll make amends right away! I'll see you tomorrow for the prompt of Day 2 - Galtean.


End file.
